lcs_knowledge_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
CA Advanced Authentication for Business Users
Description CA Advanced Authentication provides a secure, user-convenient and cost-effective way to protect mobile and web applications. The solution allows organizations to silently and transparently collect data and assess risk based on device identification, geolocation and user behavior, among other factors. CA Advanced Authentication also provides a wide variety of software-based, two-factor authentication credentials to make logins more secure. Combining risk assessment and multifactor credentials enable an intelligent, layered security approach to prevent inappropriate access and online identity fraud without impacting the user experience. Licensing Model CA Advanced Authentication for Business Users is licensed by the number of Business Users and Consumer Users. “Business User” means an employee or contractor of the Customer or the Customer’s authorized vendors or business partners using or interacting with the CA Software or Services on a regular day-to-day business basis. Business Users may not be aggregated by a Customer’s contractor with any users of the CA Software separately licensed by such contractor. “Consumer User” means a customer, client or consumer of the Customer using the CA Software occasionally in interacting with the Customer’s system. Consumer Users may not be aggregated by a Customer's vendor or business partner with any users of the CA Software separately licensed by such vendor or business partner. Customer agrees to maintain accurate records of the number of Business Users and Consumer Users (collectively, “Licensed Users”), including inactive Licensed Users. Once per year, Customer may designate Licensed Users as “Inactive” without deletion of the names of the individuals or devices from the records of Licensed Users for audit purposes only and allow use of the CA Software by additional Licensed Users subject to the applicable Authorized Use Limitation. Inactive Licensed Users shall not have access to, use of, or be managed by, the CA Software and shall not be counted in calculating the number of Licensed Users. Limited License Grant. Extra details In addition to the rights granted in the applicable license agreement, CA grants Customer and its affiliates a nonexclusive license to distribute the ArcotID® Client (PKI and OTP versions), contained within the CA AuthMinderTM component of the CA Software, that enables end-users to use the ArcotID strong credentials, with one or more Customer applications. CA grants Customer and its affiliates a nonexclusive license to compile and distribute ArcotID® Libraries in Customer-written mobile phone applications. In some cases, CA may facilitate rebranding portion of the ArcotID Client with the Customer’s logo and name. Rebranding does not create any Customer ownership rights to the CA Software or any CA ownership rights to Customer’s logo and name. Restrictions on Use. A) Customer may use the CA ArcotID client component to store credentials on the user’s systems only as needed to use the CA Software. If Customer wishes to license CA ArcotID client component for any use beyond the limits set forth above, Customer must obtain a separate license and entitlement for such use from CA. B) The CA RiskMinderTM component of the CA Software includes functionality to aid in the geographic location and characterization of IP addresses (including latitude, longitude, city, state and country information) as well as characteristics of the IP connection (including connection type, line speed, routing type and anonymizer status). You may only use such functionality and any reports generated by the CA Software regarding such functionality for the sole purpose of detecting and preventing fraudulent activity.